


Call Me (when you're lonely)

by Turtlebaby



Series: MMOM 2014 [5]
Category: White Collar
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1580072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtlebaby/pseuds/Turtlebaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a phone call between not-yet friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me (when you're lonely)

**Author's Note:**

> I told you this was going to be a theme...

"Kate's in Europe somewhere," Neal almost sounded pathetic and Peter rolled his eyes. "She's mad at me."

"You two have a little spat and she takes off to Europe? Must be nice. When El gets mad she doesn't usually even make it to her sisters." 

"Are you saying I'm  lucky  my girlfriend took off? Peter, I'm  lonely."

"Well, Neal. If you'd tell me where you're at, I could come keep you company." Peter figeted with his pen and let a smile creep across his face.

"Just you?" There was teasing in his voice, but just enough rough desire that Peter's heart pounded, heavy in his chest.

"Oh, you know me. Life of the party - I'd probably have to bring a few friends." 

"Spoilsport." Neal huffed a laugh. "But really, Peter, the quality of internet porn leaves a lot to be desired."

"Caffrey, please tell me you're not sitting there touching yourself." He had to close his eyes against the onslaught of images that played in his mind. "We do not have that kind of relationship."

"Not yet." The tease was still fully in place and Peter heard his smile. "And no, I'm not." 

"So what are you doing? Besides moping?" He rolled his pen across his desk. He wasn't sure by he kept indulging himself in these conversations. "You must be awfully bored to be calling me."

"Lonely, I told you." He sighed, all hints of humor gone. "This isn't the life I would have chose you know?  If someone had asked me."

Peter sat up a little straighter. It wasn't often, never even, that their conversations strayed into serious territory. "You're really upset."

"And I call you." He laughed, dry and bitter. "The man who wants to see me in chains."

"I don't..." Peter was appalled at how true that felt. "Turn yourself in. Make it easy. You can still have a life."

"I have one, Agent Burke. And I'm doing the best I can with it." He sounded downright sad. "Thank you for indulging me. I better go."

"Neal..." Peter didn't know what else to say, his heart hurt, for the first time, for this man. "Be safe."

"Always, Agent. I shouldn’t even admit this out loud. But one day, Peter, it’ll be good to shake your hand.”

And then he was gone again, a ghost in the wind.


End file.
